La Prueba del Lobo- Full Metal Alchemist-
by francolombo
Summary: Perdido, Ed busca la salida de un peligroso bosque, a menos de que resuelva la prueba que se le plantea no lo logrará o pagara un alto precio por ello.


Edward Elric hombre que su vida dedicó a la rutina, está yendo a su trabajo, vestido totalmente con traje y portafolio en mano. Tarde por primera vez en su vida, viéndose afectado a la variable de lo imprevisto. Corriendo toma un atajo, por lo que parece ser un pequeño bosque, para poder llegar a su trabajo y volver a lo que su vida era, la seguridad de la rutina.

Cruza los primeros arbustos, árboles y luego cuando cree que está a punto de salir de ese lugar desconocido, se encuentra a sí mismo en un bosque más profundo que el anterior. Completamente asustado Ed pasa horas y horas buscando una salida, días y días sin saber dónde se encontraba, tenía hambre, tenía sed y estaba perdido.

Un "crack" resuena por ese bosque solitario seguido con el grito de dolor de Ed. En un intento desesperado por ubicarse se subió en un árbol para ver donde estaba. Pensamiento astuto pero habilidad insuficiente, ya que al encontrarse a mitad de camino se sostiene de una rama que no debería, cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose el brazo.

Rindiéndose con los árboles Ed logra hacer una tablilla para el brazo con algunas cortezas de árbol, atándolas entre sí con los cordones de sus zapatos, hace un fuego para calentarse y come algunas raíces para calmar su hambre. Todo esto lo recuerda de algún programa de supervivencia que habrá visto alguna vez y que decidió prestarle atención.

Apaga el fuego y se recuesta en el frío suelo para descansar. En la noche se despierta agitado con una sensación de estar siendo observado, confirmando sus sospechas unos terribles ojos amarillos y hambrientos lo miran fijamente.

Esos ojos eran de lo más terrorífico que en su vida habría visto, pero el cuerpo entero de esa criatura a la luz de la luna asustaba aún más. Un lobo, gigantesco como un auto familiar pero flaco como el Edward después de tantos días sin comer. El lobo quería comida y no le importaba la cantidad, solo comer.

A una velocidad increíble el lobo se lanza, asustado el Ed solo puede a agarrar su portafolio y lanzarlo. El lobo atrapa el portafolio en el aire haciéndolo pedazos mientras busca comida, los papeles vuelan mientras Ed sale corriendo de allí.

Consiguió alejarse un poco dio distancia pero no suficiente, el lobo estaba detrás de él otra vez lo presentía, ganando distancia poco a poco. Cambia de dirección para despistar al animal; siendo suerte o no tropieza y cae hacia un río, astuto como zorro Ed se queda en el agua, tratando de limpiar su rastro.

Luego de "bañarse" va a ocultarse a lo que parecía ser una gruta donde para su sorpresa encontró a una pareja de ciervos con su cría. El hambre amenazaba su mente con imágenes de esa sabrosa y jugosa carne que estaba frente a él, pero también sabía lo que significaría pelear allí, con un poco de ruido el lobo los ubicaría y destrozaría, además de que el padre de la familia podía romperle todos los huesos.

Con una mirada tacita decidieron quedarse allí en silencio mientras esperaban que no los encontraran. Los minutos pasaros y el empezó a notar que ambos padres tenían marcas de cicatrices y cortes en el cuerpo, de seguro por haber tratado de defenderse del lobo en el pasado, mas minutos pasaron, horas continuaron, hasta que sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Despertó con los músculos dolidos por dormir sobre la dura piedra, miro a su alrededor, los ciervos se habían ido, lo mismo hizo él horas mas tarde.

En la tarde Ed decidió intentar otra vez con los árboles, por dos cosas, primera una buena vista, y segunda ver si había algo comestible para comer como: huevos de ave o alguna fruta; lo único que encontró fue un asiento de primera fila a una de las mejores peleas que en su corta vida pudo apreciar.

Vio como de forma conjunta y una sincronización increíble los ciervos, padre y madre, atacaron al lobo sin dejar ni una brecha. Mientras la madre lo golpeaba con patadas para aturdirlo, el padre embestía con sus cuernos, arrojándolo lejos para luego repetirlo otra vez el proceso.

Pero el lobo era resistente, por cada golpe que recibía tenía una oportunidad para morder y herirlos. Sin embargo sabiendo que no podría con los adultos, fue a por la cría dejando que el padre le diera otra embestida, usando la inercia del golpe pudo llegar lo suficientemente cerca y atacar a matar.

La sangre corrió pero no era de la cría, la madre, intuyendo la intención del lobo fue rápidamente a proteger a su niño recibiendo la mordida mortal. El padre dejándose dominar por la ira atacó sin sentido una y otra vez, el lobo pudo predecir cada ataque, una embestida errada, un salto de costado, los dientes del lobo llegaron al cuello del padre, dejando a la cría sola donde lo único que podía hacer era correr y llorar.

Edward al ver esto no se quedó quieto, bajó del árbol a una velocidad que una creería que caía y fue en dirección donde todo ocurrió tratando de proteger al único "compañero" que le quedaba, tal acto de sacrificio por sus padres no sería en vano. Luego de unos segundos de correr vio a la cría a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba, el lobo estaba detrás de esta ganando distancia. Ed tomó una gruesa rama y se escondió detrás de un árbol, pasó el ciervo corriendo 1…2…3… agito con todas sus fuerzas la rama y golpeo el hocico del lobo sacándole un par de colmillos.

Sin arma alguna se preparó para seguir el ejemplo de la cría, correr. Para su desgracia la ira del lobo lo alcanzó, furioso tomo a Ed por el brazo entablillado y en un par de sacudidas se lo arrancó. Desde el hombro donde debería seguir su brazo solo había vacío y sangre. Luego de darse cuenta de cómo estaba grito de dolor con tal fuerza que se quedó sin voz en unos segundos.

El lobo, por su parte estaba disfrutando de los gritos, el sabor de la sangre en su boca el sonido de los huesos crujiendo, era demasiado quería asesinarlo y comer, lo haría sufrir quería que sufriera, era el éxtasis, se acercaba lentamente para poder disfrutar de la expresión de Edward, de sus lágrimas y lamentos.

Ed viendo lo inevitable llora, llora por su familia, llora por las cosas aburridas a las que su vida dedico, llora por lo que pudo haber hecho y dejó pasar, llora pidiendo a la vida una segunda oportunidad para vivir como debería. Quizá la vida decidió premiarlo o fue la suerte otra vez, lo que sea, pero Edward extendió el brazo esperando la mordida final cuando siente el frío roce de una piedra, por instinto la toma y golpea con esta al lobo. El lobo está medio aturdido, Ed aprovecha golpea de nuevo el lobo en la sien, casi cae de nuevo, la imagen del ciervo padre aparece en su cabeza, golpe, aparece la imagen de la madre, golpe, golpe golpe, el hombre está lleno de sangre y el lobo muerto este suelta la piedra y cae al suelo desmallado…

Edward despierta rodeado de luces blancas artificiales, aclara la vista se encuentra a sí mismo en una habitación de un hospital, mira a su derecha el brazo no está, pregunta a una enfermera que pasó, ella le cuenta que fue encontrado por un par de estudiantes en un pequeño bosque empapado en sangre, murmurando sobre ciervos y lobos, los doctores habían dicho que había entrado en shock, pero nadie sabía cómo había sobrevivido después de perder tanta sangre tuvieron que utilizar varias bolsas de donantes para ponerlo estable.

Quedó pasmado ante la historia y durante varios días no hablo con nadie. Luego de algunas semanas puede salir del hospital, escucha historias de desaparecidos en ese sector, decidió no investigar más, esa prueba del bosque la había superado y no quería saber mas de ella… solo vivir.

Ahora se dirige a una tienda de auto-mail donde le dijeron que una muy capaz y atractiva mecánica le podría hacer un brazo.


End file.
